Call Me
by ShineDown42
Summary: What if Bianca was the prophecy child, and she couldn't make the right choice. What if when the titans one they didn't kill the gods? But he takes their domains making them plain immortals? Will Percy Jackson son of Ouranos be able to bring them back to rule
1. Chapter 1

**A/N...Alrighty here we go 3rd time today trying to right this damn chapter... well its my first story so go easy on me... Well enjoy**

I was sitting in my father's throne room watching the final battle for Olympus. Now you might ask why I'm not down their helping them. Well for starters my father is not an Olympian, he's Ouranos primordial god of the sky and lightning. The second reason is they shouldn't need me and my father's help, had the respected the minor gods they'd be fine. But no they had to go ignore the little guy, and they're just too arrogant and prideful for me.

Also mainly because they killed my mother, she was a mortal Sally Jackson. I don't remember her becuase she was killed when I was young, but my father talks about her like she was a queen amongst women. When I was ten my father told me the story of how my mother died

_Flashback_

Father why did you request me in the throne room? Son its time you learn about what happened to your mother Ouranos said gravely. I perked at the thought of learning about my mom he had only mentioned her twice. Well it starts likes this, once you was conceived the scent of your aura was so powerful it alerted the gods of you. So Zeus sent Ares to investigate what the power spike was. So before he got there he came and got me, but Ananke wouldn't allow you to take your mother to saftey. Because saving her would effect the fate of the world negatively. So once Ares got their he only found sally. He realized how bueatiful she was so he tried to seduce her. When she gracefully deined his offer, the war god became enraged screaming no one will hear your calls for help! When he was done he said no one can here you call for help, in the blink of an eye he had slit her neck blood gushing onto the sheets like a fountain. But that's when I sent down a bolt of lightning that would make Zeus piss himself hit Ares blasting him all the way back to Olympus.

_Flashback end_

I'll have my revenge on that worthless war god. An explosion snapped me out of my thoughts when I saw Apollo get smacked out of the sky like a fly, oh well he miss treats women. The image suddenly changed to the Olympian throne room, kronos twirled his weapon as he approached Bianca D'angelo the prophesy child. "Foolish demigod you think you can defeat the mighty titan Lord Kronos sneered. Kronos waved his hand showing an iris message, with the only god left fighting Typhoon. I watched Bianca visible pale at the thought of being on her own in this fight.

Bianca's POV:

I watched as Artemis struggled to dodge Typhoons attacks much less deal damage. I looked grim as I knew no help was coming. So I charged him he easily parried my first strike, with a bored expression. "You have sealed your fate demigod!" I felt kronos time spell wrap around me constricting me in place till I blacked out.

Percy's POV:

I watched as the daughter of Hades was easily bested. But what he did next shocked me, he walked into the center of the room and blasted a golden orb of light into all of the thrones. After the twelve lights died down, all of the olympains sat their in chains. They all knew they were beaten and accepted their fate, but what he did shocked me. "Well it looks like you petty little gods couldn't defeat me a second time, just rubbing salt in their prides." " Instead of sending you all to Tartarus I will strip you of all your domains except your major one, then you can feel what its like to be forgotten, no one will fear you, you will constantly live in pain in suffering!" The gods all gasped they had just expected Tartarus. With that he flashed them all out separated through out the states.

I was drawn out of the visions as my father stated then words I'd been waiting all my life to hear. "Perseus your time staying with me is coming to an end, you know as well as I do once you leave my realm you will not be able to return once your a full immortal. In your time down their son you must bring the Olympians back to rule, and if you don't they will raise my wife and cause me to fade. With that I was teleported down to earth.

A/N alright first chapter well they'll got longer tell me what I did good and bad thanks for reading guys!


	2. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Alright so here we are again chapter two. Well i'm open to any suggestions for the story. So some of you have said its of to an interesting start lets hope you like how it turns out. well that's about it lets get this show on the road. **

Once the light died down I found myself in a forest, well more of a jungle these trees are huge._ "You're in Yellowstone park, you see that peak up_ there?" He said in my mind._ "_Yes father what about it? I questioned. _"On the back side of it is the mouth of a cave, its covered up in mist so the only person that can see it is you"._ My Mouth just formed on O as i looked at it. _"Close your mouth you don't wanna catch flies, now get going."He chastised. _"Whats so important up there! you know im terrible at climbing!"I complained _"That is your own fault for not listening when you were younger, now go"_

My thoughts started to wonder as I trekked up the mountain, I honestly had no idea how I was gonna find all these of course They're Scattered all over the US, and I Had no idea where any of them were. The least Kronos could have done was throw them all in one spot. Truth be told i don't even want to help them but i'm under my fathers orders, So who am I to tell him otherwise.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when heard the rumble of motor. I looked up and realized I was at the base of the mountain as my eyes drifted up taking in all the of aspects of the mountain, I realized this was gonna be one hell of a climb. I Jumped over the fence out into the road to get the drivers attention. I saw a deep forest green shuttle bus pull around the corner, it looked to have 5 or 6 passengers. When he pulled over a short stocky man at about 5'6 with short cropped cut hair slammed his door looking agitated,"What in Gods name are you doing out here kid?" I glared at him for being so rude, I snapped my fingers "you want to take me up to the top of the that mountain, and you'll be nicer to kids lost in the forest." I commanded. The mist shimmered around his face as he looked confused, after it dissipated he smiled "Sure thing kid i'll give you a ride as close as I can get you".

Once I had climbed in and had myself fully situated in the back the rest of the tour guides group, the tour guide started up the bus. "Whats your name" I Asked the tour guide. "Mike, Mike Jefferson, Whats yours?" "Percy Jackson" I replied confidently. " Okay how old are you and what your doing in fenced of area"? "I'm fifteen" I snapped my fingers again" I was just fixing the fence you were helping me." He tilted his head in thought,"Of course how silly of me to forget."

After that we settled into a comfortable Silence, I watched out the window as we slowly went higher and higher wrapping around the mountain. I tore my eyes away from the window, "How much lon-" "we're here you're gonna have to climb up the rest of the way if you want to get to the top" He said cutting me off. "So much for being nicer I mumbled." I slid out of the bus, once I saw what I was looking for. Right under the snow cap on the mountain was the mouth to a cave. The rest of the way up nearly completely vertical except for some jagged edges. As I climbed up only twenty feet up and my arms were on fire, my hands were blistered and my fingers felt like noodles. I wish I'd practiced this more in my fathers realm.

_Flash Back_

"But dad why do I need to learn how to climb? You never hear any great heroes climbing to victory!" "You would do well to trust my judgement, for it only has your best interest in it son" He replied calmly to my whining 9 year old form. "what would you do if you were mother was stuck on top of mountain, and she was being tortured but you couldn't climb up because you didn't practice." My eyes flashed dangerously at him" then I would fly up to her and save her." "but you know your wind powers wont work your first week on earth, what if happened then" "But it wouldn't Because she's dead and she's never coming back" My younger self screamed as he stormed out the room.

_Flash back end _

I was ripped out of my thoughts when a felt something crash into the top of my head, the next thing I knew I free falling down the cliff to my certain death. I felt my father enter my mind _"I never taught you this because I didn't have enough time, But imagine yourself condensing down into pure energy and picture where you want to_ go." Everything went black then i felt my self surge forward. **BOOM!**I was standing on a little ledge about 20 yards long and 30 yards wide. I looked up Breathing hard and saw Artemis and 16 girls all pointing their bows at me. I turned to see the girl that threw the rock at me falling down the mountain."Who are you boy! You dare attack one of my hunters! no less my lieutenant!" She roared at me.

Ah crap I muttered to myself. I need her to trust me. So I did what I do best act impulsively, I threw myself over the edge. I quickly put my arms down by body and quickly sped up the huntress. I tackled her and I felt my self condense down, with a heart stopping boom. Her huntress was flung into the cave and I slapped of the ground like a bouncy ball. I quickly pulled myself up and I felt blood dripping from the top of my head.

Then with out warning an arrow sprouted in my gut, I looked up shocked only to receive another one in the shoulder and thigh. I gasped in pain, my vision was fading, before I fell into unconscious I fell on my knees and whispered I saved her I didn't mean too hurt her, but it all went black when someone hit the back of my head.

**A/N I know i'm evil a cliff hanger mwahahah. I personally liked this chapter a lot more than the previous one, the will slowly start to get longer and longer. oh and btw Artemis's being there will be explained next charterer also when I hit around 10000 words ill be looking for an editor so if you want to do that pm me. Also Who do you guys want for a pairing i was thinking pertemis but i'm open to suggestions, And oh btw i wont be updating the rest of the weekend bc i'm going up north to go snowmobiling, that's why i pumped out this chapter**


	3. So it begins

**A/N Hey guys Shine down here I wrote this chapter the same day as chapter 2 so I figured I'd give a treat over the weekend some time. Enjoy**

Artemis's POV:

I knew the second Poseidon and Hades couldn't show up to battle typhoon we were doomed. Poseidon was busy fighting his own war while Hades fought of Iapetus Revolt in the underworld with his son Nico D'anglelo. Dionysus was the first to go down into a mountain with a mighty boom, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus followed in the same manor putting large chunks in the Appalachian Mountains. I winced when I saw Hermes and Apollo crash into each other, Apollo might be annoying but I still love him any way.

Zeus pulled his chariot up next to mine followed by Athena. "Daughters I fear the era of the gods is coming to an end" he stated gravely. "Whatever happens after this girls I just want you to know you made me proud and that I Lo-" Zeus was cut off when Typhoons hand smashed him into Athena sending them both down. I was shocked Zeus has never shown an ounce of affection to anyone other than Hera. Sorrow washed over me as I watched my sister and father crash into ground in a ball of fire, then anger and rage I pulled out my bow and shot arrows faster than I thought possible.

I knew it was all over when I felt my throne of power destroyed; I was suddenly winded, my arms felt like noodles and that's when golden chains wrapped around me and I disappeared in golden light

Once the light died down I saw Hestia Sitting at the hearth crying, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, And Athena all unconscious leaning against the rubble of their throne, Poseidon and Hades flashed in wrapped in chains. "Wake my weak children and face your punishment Like the oh so "powerful" gods and goddesses you are" Kronos sneered at us. As he shot orbs of golden energy into the unconscious gods.

He walked into the center of the once glamorous throne room of the gods. "You expect to go to Tartarus don't?" We all numbly nodded our head, "Just do it don't torture them!" Hestia screeched from the hearth. "Shut up you insolent goddess! For that they will get a worse punishment than Tartarus its self!" Hestia shot us all on apologetic look.

"So you all might be curious to what your punishment is, well good because I'm about to tell you" He said. "You might think eternal punishment is bad, but no I will take all of your domains except your major one, I will cast you of Olympus with child of your choice, Except Artemis she can have her hunt, Hera may pick one of her husband's.

Once I've cast you of Olympus you'll be scattered out over the US and within a weeks' time you will be hunted and killed, and once your killed we will start this little game all over. You will be known as weak arrogant little gods, you will be forgotten about and watch your children die beside you over and over."After his little rant he started chanting in a language I didn't understand he touched their foreheads and they disappeared. When he touched mine there was a flash of golden light, once it died down I counted seventeen hunters.

My hunters all looked at me with confused looks on their faces. "Milady what was happened?" asked Zoe Nightshade my lieutenant. "Girls I will explain what's happened when we are safe we need to find a vantage point to look for a camping spot, now let's move" I said as I gave them a stern look. At this I wondered if this was truly worse than Tartarus as I scanned my surroundings, I mean I get to be with my girls basically my family. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Phoebe one of my eldest hunters pointed out a spot in the distance.

I can't believe I hadn't seen it before, we were walking through the forest and we walked out to a clearing. It was a perfect spot to get a good look at our surroundings. "Milady look up at the mountain directly in front of us right under the snow cap is ledge that looks perfect, we could maybe even camp up there." "Its perfect spot alright girls follow me we're to that ledge" I announced.

The walk there was nothing there was a few monsters but they were easily picked off and seemed like they were looking for someone else. That got my hopes up that another god could be here but I doubted it. Once we reached the base of the mountain we jogged up a path.

The path came to an abrupt end with a warning sign, before the edge of the cliff. "Atlanta take this rope, stake, and hammer, climb up this ledge stake the rope down and throw it down for the rest of us. While the hunt waited I gazed over the edge looking down at a shimmering lake surrounded trees, of to the right of that was a little chain mountains, but when I looked to my left I saw a geyser field instantly I knew we were at Yellow Stone park. It was a truly beautiful place even the mortals were smart enough to preserve it.

I was shaken out my musings when Zoe said "it's truly beautiful isn't it?" "It is very. Look a car! It's following the path we came up. Hurry Atlanta I can sense a godly presence and I don't think its friendly." When I looked back up at her I saw she had just thrown the rope down. "Hurry girls' time is of the essences." I followed them up last once I reached the top we quickly pulled up. Not a moment too soon as a shuttle bus drove around the corner.

"Gather around girls I must tell you something, Once Kronos defeated has taken all of the gods' domains except their major one, he allowed them to have one demigod child with them or in my case you guys. He then explained that he's going to hunt us all then revive us and do it all over again. He's spread all of the gods out across the US; we are currently in Yellow Stone Park Wyoming." I said worriedly. "Don't worry my lady they can't hunt the hunters!"

We were snapped out of our little cheer when we heard a grunt of pain. We all saw Zoe standing there looking proud "I killed that worthless male that was following us." Zoe said boastfully. A blinding bolt of lightning came out of no were and struck so sending her flying off the mountain down below, in here place stood a panting male in faded jeans and a grey Nike sweatshirt on he looked to be about sixteen standing at about 5'11 with unruly charcoal black hair, they flashed an electric yellow before turning green.

Once I remembered what he did anger washed over me he just killed my closest friend and best hunter. "Who are you boy! You dare attack on my hunters, No less my lieutenant!" I bellowed in my rage. At first he looked confused but realization struck his face and jumped of the ledge.

I assumed he committed suicide in fear so I just stared over the ledge; tears started brimming in my eyes threatening to spill. No not in front of my hunters I though. I was ripped out of my grieving when another monstrous bolt slammed down again throwing Zoe into the mouth of a cave I didn't realize was there.

The male was back he had blood dripping from his head without warning I shot an arrow into his gut shortly followed by one in the shoulder and thigh, He gasped in pain and feel down to his knees "I saved her, I didn't mean to hurt her" he whispered before phoebe smacked his head with the back of her dagger effectively knocking him out. "Atlanta treat this boy and don't let him die I wish to speak with him"

I fell on my knees as powerful presence forced its way into my mind giving me a massive headache. "You were wise not kill my son for you would've made a primordial enemy, Beware of your actions huntress, because they could be your last." I stood up shakily "if that boy dies so will we give him full treatment, now!" I yelled agitated.

**A/N So I don't when this will be posted probably Sunday or Saturday. So I was looking at were people were viewing this from around the world and I'm amazed views from Greece, Guam, central Africa, Russia, all over Europe! You guys are the best please review it makes the story better for you guys! I prop wont update till the weekend so we'll see!**


End file.
